


Kim Kelly is My Friend

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: Set after the last episode. A small moment.





	Kim Kelly is My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: first gay kiss

The car comes to a stop on a bridge overlooking a small creek. It's nearing three in the morning, and the traffic in the small town is almost nonexistent. They're four towns away from their own, not far enough to be satisfied but not close enough that they're worried about being found. They've just left an 'up and coming' girl band, a group Lindsay considered too loud and too trashy, but something Kim enjoyed. Her mood might have more to do with the weed she had scored while they're though. Lindsay had passed on it and is now sitting behind the driver side's wheel while Kim carries on about the group. 

"-- I swear, Daniel -- Daniel would have flipped his lid if he were here." They've been gone for only two nights, but this is the first time Kim's said anything positive about him. "I mean, his taste in music is a lot better than yours, Lindsay." She grows pensive for merely twenty or so seconds. "You know what, though, I'm glad he isn't here. You're waaaay better. You never make me cry -- or -- or -- you're just a way better person to be with, Lindsay."

Kim laughs the way that she always does when she's really blitzed and they're alone. Lindsay has seen her behave this way often enough that she doesn't think anything of it. And when the blonde puts her head on her should, nodding to herself at something, it isn't the strangest thing in the world. 

Kim Kelly raises her head and kisses her fully on the mouth. The smell of smoke and alcohol envelopes her, and Lindsay doesn't mind it at all these days. Her mouth is open from the surprise of it all, to Kim's advantage. Even the taste of the mushrooms she had also used weren't horrible. Lindsay kisses her tentatively back. 

It only lasts for maybe fourteen seconds. Those fourteen seconds keep Lindsay up all night though, her mind going over what it could mean. 

Kim, on the other hand, pulls away, pats her on the arm, thanks her for being such a great friend, and then proceeds to pass out.


End file.
